


Father-Son Drabbles

by Queen_Drexie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Action, Allusions to Other Works, BAMF Nikhil Nikiforov, BAMF Original Characters are fun to write, BAMF Viktor Nikiforov, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Crossbow, Drabbles, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Floor Sex, Guns, Hand to Hand Combat, M/M, Mountains, No Incest, Parodies, Revenge, Rivalry, Snow, Toshiya is a GoofBall Dad, Viktor's mom is a red head, neck biting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Drexie/pseuds/Queen_Drexie
Summary: Series of Drabbles about Viktor and his gunslinging father, Nikhil. Updates are whenever.





	1. Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Um, this idea came to me after writing ‘Like Father, Like Son’. This first drabble was inspired by an episode from ‘The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy’, where Billy has a major fear of clowns and Grim and Mandy try to make him face his fear of them. Yeah, in my opinion, that has got to be the best episode in all of the series.  
> With this out of the way, enjoy!

Nikhil Nikiforov had always loathed clowns. He didn't know what was more terrifying, their large, painted, not-so-friendly smiles on their faces, or the fact that ten dead bodies could fit in perfectly into their large-ass pants. They were a few reasons why he always carried a silver and black Magnum everywhere he went, especially when he and his family were walking up to the Yu-Topia Katsuki onsen that early afternoon.

"Oh, Vicchan! Hello, hello! So glad you could join us." said the happy voice of Mrs. Katsuki, who held the door open for them.

"Why hello, Mrs. Katsuki," Viktor greeted her back and turned to his parents, introducing them to her, "These are my parents, Nikhil and Vassilissa Nikiforov."

Vassilissa just said, "Hello." to her.

Nikhil smiled and said, bowing to her. "Good day."

Mrs. Katsuki could tell that there something very odd about this couple, but—

"Hello, Hello, won't you please come in?" she said, motioning for them to come in. "Um, my kids should almost be done with setting up the table."

"Thank you," said Viktor, obliging.

Mrs. Katsuki couldn't hold in her excitement. "Oh this is just grand, our family finally gets to meet the parents of our soon to be son-in-law!" she said.

Vassilissa stated, "Of course. We knew it was going to happen someday." It was at the same point she turned and saw Viktor gnaw into what looked like some young man's neck in the corner.

"Okay, you two break it up! Wait until the wedding night!" Vassilissa cried at them, which made Viktor break away from Yuuri's neck. Yuuri blushed, as Viktor turned his head away.

"I hope you're ready for what's about to served, my kids and I spent the morning making it!" the Japanese woman said.

"As soon as I saw that hairdo," Vas said. That got a few chuckles from Nikhil as he covered his mouth with his fist.

Mrs. Katsuki forced a smile on her face. "Well, we also have a surprise set too! Won't you come this way?"

The long, dark mahogany table took up medium-sized portion of the room, as Mari placed the last of the plates on it. The group walked through the door, where Mrs. Katsuki asked for Mari to say hello to their guests.

"Mr. and Mrs. Nikiforov, hello…" she said.

Vassilissa shook the young woman's hand. "Child…"

"Hello there, little miss," said Nikhil after her, chuckling.

"Everyone, sit down and I'll get the food out." Mrs. Katsuki said.

When everyone was seated at the table, Viktor asked Yuuri, "Where's your own father?"

Yuuri shrugged. "I don't know… he said something about washing his hair and shining his shoes.

Then, about two seconds later, the same doors burst right open.

"Hey, hey!" called out someone with a very cheery voice. The person's hair was yellow and fluffy. He was wearing a baggy, dark blue, frilly jumpsuit with red dots on it, white gloves, and large, red clown shoes.

"It's me, Dr. Dielaughing!" said the odd person, dancing on their two feet, in hopes of getting a laugh out of someone.

It was Toshiya.

It was Toshiya dressed up as a clown.

It was the same Toshiya who was the father of both Mari and Yuuri Katsuki and the soon-to-be father in law of Viktor.

The same Toshiya who was a father and soon to be father-in-law dancing around as a clown.

"Uh-oh." Vassilissa had her brows up, muttering as she looked right at Toshiya. Viktor placed his hands over his ears.

"CLOWN!" Nikhil cried at the top of his lungs, his finger pointing right at Toshiya. Nikhil pulled out his Magnum, pointing it straight at Toshiya's face. Toshiya's brows went up, raising his hands up as if he was under arrest.

Nikhil delivered two shots, the second one barely touching Toshiya as he ducked with his hands on his head.

Toshiya screamed like a young woman in a horror movie, as Viktor and Vassilissa escorted Mari and Yuuri down to the floor, hoping they wouldn't feel Nikhil's wrath by accident.

Nikhil, in a fit, grabbed the table and tossed it to the side, pointing his gun right at Toshiya's face.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN I? I'LL SHOW YOU, OLD BOY!" Nikhil cried. His face was crumpled like a piece of paper, air coming out of his nostrils like a bull's, and his face just as red as his wife's hair. Meanwhile, in the corner of the dining room, Viktor had his hands over his ears like before, muttering hysterically that this was real life, and that this was actually happening.

Toshiya ran out of the room, arms past his head as he screamed again. The old Japanese man ran past his wife, who held a look that was just the same as everyone else's. Shocked and worried right out of their pants.

"I didn't know your dad had a fear of clowns!" Yuuri told his fiancé, kneeling right by. Vassilissa disappeared from the room, to go talk with Mrs. Katsuki over this 'little predicament'.

"Oh my, dear, if you had told me about this ahead of time, Toshiya would've worn something different." Mrs. Katsuki told.

"You mean to tell me that you've done this with other families!?" The Russian woman told her.

"Why yes," Mrs. Katsuki said, hoping to not end up like her husband. "Only to show that we mean no harm and wish to have a good time with each other." She explained as another two gunshots were fired.

Viktor ran out of the onsen, hoping to ease his father before he did anything that could damage both families' reputation, and send someone to the hospital for the first time in five years.

"Father! Father, please come back!" Viktor called.

"Please, it was just a joooke!" Toshiya cried, his voice radiating throughout the whole neighborhood as the sounds of cars honking and screeching rang.


	2. The Day Next

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!

“Son, can you get the sharpener from my room?” Nikhil cried out, as he was sitting at his desk. He was working on a design for the car company he worked on when the pencil snapped. 

Viktor was in the living room, looking at his Instagram when he turned to where his dad was calling and groaned. He stood up, wearing only his striped sweater and black gym shorts. Putting on his slippers, because it was a cold February day, Viktor trudged to his father’s study and leaned his back on the door side. 

“Why can’t you get it, dad?” he asked, almost like a whiny child. 

With a very deadpan look on his face, Nikhil turned his wheeled chair around and showed himself to Viktor. 

“Oh my—!” Viktor cried out, covering his face. Nikhil was clearly not wearing any pants, just his white tee and white boxers, which oddly had hairs coming through—

“Underpants, dad? Seriously?” he complained, turning away from his father. Viktor rubbed his eyes, telling him as Nikhil had an odd smile on his face. “You know how mom gets when you’re in your underpants!” 

“Mama ain’t here right now, Viktor, so go get father’s sharpener quick!” Nikhil said in a sing-song tone, kicking his feet in the air. 

Viktor groaned, “Fine.” turning away from his father. 

_The next day._

Nikhil let out a loud yawn, stretching his arms out as he was donning on his favorite light blue suit jacket. He placed a plastic bag filled with various pencils and erasers for his designs, when he called out, “Viktor, I’m back from work.”

Nikhil was about to go to the fridge for a beer when he heard some shuffling and laughter in the living room. Curious as to what the hell was going on, Nikhil turned and his mouth dropped harder than an anvil could stop Wile E. Coyote. 

Just where the coffee table was, there was a dark blue blanket on the floor with what looked like to be Viktor laughing as he was crouched over something. Or rather some chubby kid with a pair of glasses. 

For the oddest reason, Viktor had his black jeans opened as he had his dark pastel blue sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The kid that was under him was smiling like a madman, until Nikhil cried out, “VIKTOR!”

Viktor gasped loudly, recoiling away from Yuuri, but he fell on his bottom. 

“Oof,” he went, waving his arms around. 

Yuuri turned to Viktor, asking him what was wrong when he saw Viktor’s father, screaming. 

Viktor had six lines of stress on his face, stuttering, “D-D-Dad!” as his face was blushing. 

Yuuri was shivering in the corner, rubbing his arms as he feared to meet the wrath of his boyfriend’s father. He whimpered, covering his face out of embarrassment. 

Viktor waved his hands around, trying to explain to his father what was happening. “Dad, Yuuri and I were just trying to work on some exercising when—

Nikhil had a shocked look on his face, his fingers twitching under his arms. That was when Vas came in, holding onto her purse as she had a grocery bag in her right arm. She looked just as shocked as her husband, eye twitching. 

Viktor cried out, not ready for the worse. Yuuri burst into tears, curling into a ball.

Vas’s eyebrow twitched, looking right at her son. She stomped her left foot, demanding, “You couldn’t at least done it in your car, son?!” It could’ve saved her the trouble of having to wash up that blanket her great aunt made for her. 

“Please DON’T tell my parents!” Yuuri cried, standing up quickly and running out of the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! XD


	3. Karma Pushed Him Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back with a new chapter for this drabble series! This one was inspired by a road trip to New Mexico I went on this last weekend and I wanted to write something based on it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Ruidoso, NM.**

Toshiya regretted not bringing any gloves the trip, especially for the one that led to the peak of a large mountain. A large and snowy mountain, snowier than back home, to be exact. Toshiya thought he could take it, but he was wrong. 

He sighed, rubbing his hands together. 

He resented Nikhil, though. Even if he was a bubbly, jokester type of person, if there was one thing that Toshiya hated, was a person who couldn’t take a joke. Especially violently. The man might have apologized for shooting at him about several times, but Toshiya thought of him with such disdain ever since. 

When he saw that Nikhil rented some ski boards to ride down on that mountain, Toshiya thought of a plan. A very dark one to be exact.

“Old boy, why don’t you take a photo of me here?” Nikhil asked, donning on a large blue jacket, standing on his ski boards, and holding his ski poles. He was standing his back towards the slope, getting ready to slide down. 

Toshiya smiled, forced but at the same time, it had a hidden tinge of malice. “Oh sorry, I was thinking of where to visit after we’re done here,” Toshiya said. 

“Oh really, where?” Nikhil inquired. 

“Six feet under with you!” Toshiya cried, pushing Nikhil with his right shoe. 

Nikhil waved his arms up and about, falling on his back. Nikhil screamed at the top of his lungs, sliding down the mountain. The scream was so loud it caught the attention of the people that were riding in the gondola lifts. 

Toshiya chuckled, pointing at Nikhil. He danced on his two feet as it was the same he performed dressed up as a clown.

Viktor turned his head to his side, wondering why his dad was screaming. He trudged over to Toshiya, carefully to not fall into the snow, asking, “What happened?” 

Toshiya stopped his dance, still smiling. “Oh nothing boy, I just pushed off your father off this mountain!” 

Viktor’s jaw dropped, his hand going to his forehead. For a quick second, Toshiya felt a drop of remorse. Something flashed in his mind, Nikhil was still a father! 

“Why didn’t you call me?” Viktor demanded, stomping his foot. “I could’ve gotten the whole thing on video!” 

Both men burst into nothing more than bits of laughter. It was fine and dandy until Toshiya stepped onto an empty lump of snow and fell face down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know this didn't entirely focus on Viktor and Nikhil but I had to give the latter comeuppance and Toshiya some justice. 
> 
> Comments are appreciated!


	4. Likewise

Nikhil removed his cigarette from his lips, letting the musty brown smoke escape through his teeth. He shook it several times in the air. After he dropped it, he opened his magnum, looking at it and making sure he had enough for his mission. Once he knew there were, Nikhil stowed it into the back of his pants, hearing a small buzz from his watch.

_Aha. Just in time._

Nikhil stepped on the crates that were next to him, putting his hands on the higher one so he wouldn't fall. The man found himself looking over a dark blue roof, eyeing a bridge that was leading into a large yacht. Nikhil had his elbows set on the top of the slope, holding his gun in position. A white limousine had rolled next to the bridge with a man in a crisp lavender suit emerging from it. He was accompanied by several men with guns, but even with all that firepower, they'd be no match for Nikhil.

Nikhil aimed his gun at the man's head, and without a sweat, he fired. Brain mass and blood emerged from the man's skull as the bullet hit him in between the eyes. The men held their arms up.

Nikhil smirked, turning around as he held his gun towards the sky.

"Oh, that was just too easy. It was like he wanted to kill him, right then and there…" the man muttered, running down that roof and jumping down.

His shoes sped down the dirty gray alleyway, hearing the armed men behind.

"Target in sight! FIRE!" one guard cried. The guards held their guns up, firing straight at the man.

Nikhil aimed his gun at the guards, hitting at least two of them in either their frontal lobes or necks, sending them to their demise.

The remaining guards screamed, some of the crouching down in order to evade the bullets. Nikhil jumped onto a garbage tank, grabbing onto a steel pole. He spun around it once, as one guard called for a SWAT team. Nikhil landed on the pole, waiting for the other guards to arrive. He pulled out his comb and slicked it across his gel-glazed hair, as he always liked it nowadays.

The remaining guards appeared and with his eyes turning into a high hue of copper, he pulled out two larger guns from his pockets, jumping down.

Before a guard could even lift their gun, Nikhil was flying down, firing two bullets into his eye sockets, killing him. Nikhil stood on the man's back, his right foot on his head as he aimed the guns at the final three.

The first man's stomach caved in, as blood came through the back, causing him to vomit blood from his mouth. The second man had both of his arms struck, causing him to drop his gun.

"LYDIA!" he cried out, falling to the ground.

The third man came at Nikhil, throwing a punch but he dodged, putting his left gun under the man's chin blowing brains out as Nikhil laughed. He stated, sardonically, "Don't you old boys cry, your ladies will receive life insurance two days from now!"

Nikhil ran, coming into an empty street. He found a trolley rolling down the street.

His ticket out.

He ran towards, holding onto the railing. A black van came down the slope, following Nikhil.

Nikhil snorted, "Oh, don't these boys ever learn?"

The van took a sharp turn, stopping. The side door opened and a young man with a crossbow in the shape of a machine gun appeared. The boy in it smirked.

Nikhil had to be surprised. He tsked. He jumped off the trolley, dodging the bolts that were aimed at him. He ran into a road that was on the side, determining in getting away.

The young man grabbed onto the white handle, ordering the driver to follow him.

Viktor appeared at the top, firing the remaining bolts at his father.

"Father, don't go!" Viktor mock-whined. He tilted his head down, "Can't we play catch like other fathers and sons?"

Nikhil evaded every single one of them, jumping onto a window sill.

The bolts ran out, with Viktor looking around to see if his dad there, dead and laying his own blood like he wanted.

And of course, Viktor jinxed himself.

Viktor lifted a finger to his lips, shaking his head.

The driver below him was looking down, telling Viktor, "We've lost him."

Viktor felt his mouth grew as frothy as a wild animal's. "FIND MY FATHER! IMMEDIATELY!"

The driver sighed, tilting his blue-rimmed glasses up. "Yes, sir."

Then Nikhil appeared on the hood of the truck, sending two bullets at the driver, one at his forehead and one at his heart. If those didn't kill him, at least he'd get him out the way for a while. Nikhil fired at Viktor, but Viktor jumped out. He found himself back-flipping in the air, his silver mane shining in the sun. Viktor pulled out three kunai, throwing them at his father.

Nikhil grunted, letting one touch his cheek after he shot the first and second away. Viktor landed on his knee and foot, smiling intensely at Nikhil.

Nikhil growled, dropping his guns. He got into a battle stance. Chuckling, Viktor ran up to him, hitting him everywhere he could. Nikhil dodged every hit with his arms while trying to hit Viktor himself. Nikhil jumped, his left knee up in the air and elbows pointed with the sides. Everything was like slo-motion. Viktor was watching his father, eyes locked with his. He was still in his battle stance, left ulna at his stomach while his right hand had an obsidian dagger.

"Farewell, my child," Nikhil bid. He kicked Viktor in his ribs, sending the young man away. Viktor grunted, flying to the wall. He held onto his dagger though. He wouldn't be going down so easily, so he chucked the dagger into Nikhil's chest, causing him to cry out once. Nikhil landed on the ground, holding onto his wound.

"Damn!"

Viktor huffed, looking at his dad.

Nikhil couldn't take this from him. So he pulled out the dagger from his chest, with just a small cry. Nikhil grabbed one of his guns by the handle, bringing it to him.

Viktor swore, hoping to get up, but a bullet grazed his leg, making him fall.

"No!" Viktor cried out. He looked up and saw his father walking up to him, smiling at him.

Nikhil placed his shoe on his son's butt, telling him, "Shouldn't you be doing your homework? If you learned anything, boy, if anyone will kill you, it's going to be me."

Viktor panted like their dog Makkachin, stating, "Likewise about the last part, father."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Their rivalry was inspired by that of Nina and Anna Williams' from the 'Tekken' franchise. I just love Vik and Nik so much here! XD


	5. Happy Birthday to You

Nikhil came out of the room, tugging his shorts as he walked down the hall. The man was obviously still half asleep, judging how he walked almost like a person with a broken foot, rubbing his eyes. That was until he heard several voices coming from the kitchen. 

“S-Sonja, stop it!”

A cheerful babble was heard as something plastic fell to the ground. There was a groan, “Goddamn it,” as a shadow grew taller and thinner on the hardwood floor. 

Nikhil was curious, wondering what the hell was going on as he peered into the kitchen. There was Viktor, dressed in only a plain white tank top with black shorts, crouching down to pick a plastic can of frosting from off the floor. Sitting on his right hip was three-year-old Sonja, dressed in a blue onesie, clapping his hands. Right when Viktor grabbed the can by the brim, placing it on the counter, Nikhil called, “Viktor, what are you doing, son?”

Viktor was standing in his socks, looking right at his father. His eyes averted to the island that in the middle of the kitchen, which was a holding something brown and rectangular on it. A cake. 

Viktor shuffled to the island, pushing the cake towards him, “Here, dad.” as Sonja stuck his tongue out, blowing raspberries at the air and kicking his legs. 

“What is this?” Even though it did look like a cake, Nikhil was awfully suspicious. 

“J-Just take it,” Viktor told his father, just getting sort of impatient towards him. Nikhil looked at what was written in white frosting until—

**[HAPPY BIRTHDAY, YOU PSYCHOPATH.]**

“Viktor,” Nikhil said to his son, looking at him. His brown eyes were dulled over, almost like an old penny. 

Viktor cringed a little, rubbing his head with his free hand. “I...Um, it was Sonja’s idea!” Sonja let out a small cry, both him pining for the put away can of frosting and that he didn’t think of the idea. 

“Viktor that shit is spelled in your own damn handwriting, son,” Nikhil told him.

Feeling defeated, his son admitted, “Alright, but even if you’re a psycho dad, you’re my psychopathic-father.” Viktor unleashed a big smile on his face. The biggest one he could conjure, especially when he tried to be civil with his father. 

Nikhil let out an odd smile, “Oh son, you’re my little renegade as well.” He looked at the cake again. 

“Are you sure it’s not filled with nails like last week’s meatloaf?” Nikhil inquired him. 

Viktor shook his head, “Oh no, not today dad… because I think mom’s watching us right now…” 

It was true. Vas was just several inches away from them. Her hands on her hips, as she wore a green face mask, her hair rolled up and curves showing through her nightgown.  
She smiled. It may have been more towards Sonja because he was the sanest out of them all. 

Several moments later, after the family had gotten dressed and gathered around the cake for a photo, they found themselves biting into the cake. Sonja’s face was completely covered in frosting and crumbs, given how he tried to eat with his bare fingers. This only caused for Viktor take a rag from the counter and wipe the food off him. 

Nikhil complemented his wife on how the cake was baked. Just when he would take another bite, he found a toddler pacifier within his slice. Nikhil cried out, almost jumping out of his chair. 

As his fork made a sound on the floor, Vas looked at his slice. She was perplexed. How did—?

“Sonja!” Vas cried out at her young child. Viktor couldn’t have put it in, why wouldn’t he? He was busy hanging Sonja’s clothes outside yesterday. 

Sonja only babbled, slamming his hands on the table. “Papa almost eat binky!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REVIEW! It's what gives me life. 
> 
> Also, if you have any ideas (I'm running out of them for this series) please let me know! I would love to see them!


	6. Underwear Dilemma

"I'm just saying, briefs are better because they're easier to clean," Nikhil told Toshiya as they were sitting by a window. They and their own families were riding within a private jet, one that Viktor rented for them so they could all go on a family vacation as one.

Toshiya shook his head, "No. Boxers are better because you can wear them around like a pair of shorts."

Nikhil turned to him, pulling out his worn out cig, "Briefs come at a better cost, though." letting thin smoke clouds through his teeth.

"Yes, if you buy them in a dumpster!" Toshiya shook his face right in front of Nikhil's fists on his sides, sounding like a teenage girl.

It was at this point that Nikhil's blood began to boil. "Are you suggesting that some briefs are trash?"

"Briefs!" Nikhil barked at him.

"Boxers!" Toshiya poked his chest.

"Briefs!" Nikhil cried like an angry cat.

"Boxers!" Toshiya stood up from his seat.

"Briefs!" Nikhil did the same.

"Boxers!" Toshiya tore his pants off, revealing his pinstriped boxers.

It was when there was a crash, and Mari was sitting at the mini bar. Her hand was empty, right where a glass used to be in it. Her mouth was pulled down, looking at the horror that was right in front of her.

"M-M-M-Mari!" Toshiya blanched. He shook his hands at her. "N-No, dear don't be alarmed—"

"NOOOO!" she cried, running down the aisle. She turned to the right, locking herself in the bathroom.

Toshiya's mouthed turned downwards. His arms fell to his sides, feeling just beat. Not to mention he also tore off his lucky pants he was wearing for the trip too.

"Hah!" Nikhil pointed right at Toshiya. The Russian man shook his head at him, finger along too. "Serves you right!"

Toshiya had enough of his shit at that point too.

So the little Japanese man pantsed the Russian man, back bent at a ninety degree, because how else would he?

The frown on Toshiya's face turned around, having the last laugh, pointing at Nikhil's breeches. As his gray pants were pooled at his ankles, Nikhil had a pair of lavender briefs on his person.

Nikhil had a bewildered look on his face all the while, as Yuuri, who was on the side of the plane demanded, "Dad, did you argue about underpants again?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a scene from 'Courage The Cowardly Dog'. Don't kill me. Nikhil and Toshiya are funny here, as the former and Viktor fighting each other are badass.
> 
> Make sure to review this and 'Blackbird's Song' too!
> 
> QD.


	7. Puzzle of Pure Eros

Viktor was sitting at his desk, holding a smile on his face. He had a small, blue cardboard piece in his hand, just shuffling it between his pointer and thumb. 

Makkachin was sitting in the chair next to him, wagging his tail around. The dog loomed his head over the table, placing his paw on top of it. Makkachin whined under his teeth as if telling his owner something. 

“I already got the legs done boy,” Viktor told him. 

Nikhil walked through the door, droning, “Viktor,” as he walked over to him. 

“Yeah, dad?” Viktor responded to his father, not looking away from his work. 

“Have you seen my boot— Wait, the hell is that?” Nikhil asked him, pointing to what was on the table. 

“What is that?” Viktor grew nervous, as he had turned to his father. 

“That thing you’re holding on the desk—is that a puzzle?” The man had eyed it curiously. He noticed that it was missing a few spots—about five. 

“It’s nothing, dad!” Viktor thwarted at him. 

Nikhil trudged past Viktor and the man went, “What the?”

It had to be about five hundred pieces—it had a photo of Viktor’s boyfriend, Yuuri— wearing black boxers, lying on some blue sheets, tugging a part of his shirt, showing off his right nipple. Yuuri had his hand behind his head, smiling mischievously at the viewer. 

Nikhil made an almost what-the-hell face at Viktor. 

Viktor stuttered. “Um, I got it half off at the photo store!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accepting ideas for this series! I can really use your help!   
> Thank you for reading!


	8. Bathtime with Daddy

"You've never done anything with your dad, other than try to ring each other's necks?" Mari asked Viktor, as the latter had his hands below his head as he shrugged.

"Surely, you two probably something good happened between you two." Yuuri theorized.

"Good point…" Viktor thought, trying to remember something that his father did that was benevolent.

_"Filthy, filthy, filthy," reprimanded Nikhil, scrubbing his fourteen-year-old son's hair with a whole bottle of shampoo. Viktor's mouth was an exponent sign, hoping that neither soap nor his father's fingers got into his eyes._

"He did bathe me once," Viktor told.

"Oh, Viktor!" The door burst open so loud that it made the three's eyes pop out in cartoony proportions.

There was Nikhil, donning nothing but a towel, holding a water hose in his hands.

"Bath delivery." The man smirked, his words being sardonic.

"RUN!" Viktor told his friends, waving his arms up and about. A major splash flew into the air, with the three running in their own ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else loves allusions and badass dads? Hopefully, many people do! Be sure to check my zombie fic rewrite too!

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you guys got a kick out of this, and um, please make sure to review my other fics, such as ‘Black Bird’s Song’ and ‘The Hitman's Savior’; I could really use some constructive criticism and that would totally make my day.  
> QD.


End file.
